Genetics
Eggs taken from the nest are given random genes, while eggs that are bred will inherit genes from their parents. Dragon's genes can be improved by being fed specific potions from the Apothecary. Below is a guide to help you better understand your dragon's genes. Here is an example of a dragon's genes: Color The first four letters are the dragon's color. A dragon can either be a solid color, or a mix of two. For example, a dragon with the letters "rego" in its genes will be red/gold. A dragon with "blbl" in its genes will be blue. See here for color rarity, acronyms, categories, and previews. Eyes The next three letters are for eye color. R stand for red, B stand for blue, and Y stands for yellow. A single capital letter means the dragon has that eye color (for example, a dragon with rBy has blue eyes). Two capital letters means the dragon's eye color is a mix of those two colors (for example, a dragon with rBY has green eyes). Three capital letters means the dragon has brown eyes. No capital letters means the dragon has silver eyes. Conformation The next five sets of letters are hips (hh), eyes (ee), teeth (tt), wings (ww) and scales (ss). The more capitals there are in these genes, the better the trait: HH = Excellent Hh = Fair hh = Poor Breaths The next three sets are the dragon's breaths, fire breath (ff), ice breath (ii) and acid spit (aa). The abilities affect the dragon in battle, and those which have the abilities will perform better in battle. f, i and a are recessive. x is dominant. If a dragon has a trait gene with an x, he will not have the trait. For example, a dragon with the gene ff has fire breath, while a dragon with the genes fx or xx does not. Masks and Socks The next two sets are masks (mmmm) and socks (ssss). Both masks and socks appear as follows: Front Right, Front Left, Back Right, Back Left. Masks Masks will affect a marking type to the face, with each letter retaining to a different quadrant of the dragons skull. lower case letters do nothing, while capitals present the patch of area where the lighter marking would show. For example, a mask of the genes mMMm would be front left, back right mask, which would present the outcome of one side of the dragons face being masked with a marking. Socks Socks are a little different, unlike masks which simply have an uppercase or lowercase letter, either presenting a mark or not, socks have uppercase "S" and lowercase "s" as well as the letter "x" the x marks where a limb does not have any socks, as each letter matches to a leg (in general of four legs, if your dragon happens to be another breed, which say has only two limbs or none at all, they still carry sock genes). The "s" indicates that a leg will have a short sock, which covers only a small part of its leg, while "S" indicates a large sock, covering most of the dragon's leg. Color Rarity COMMON: These colors have a 75% chance to pass their own color, and a 25% chance to pass any other color in the same category. Colors which are classified as Common are: Brown, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange, Black, White, Gray, Pink UNCOMMON: These colors have a 50% chance to pass their own color, and a 50% chance to pass any other color in the same category. Colors which are classified as Uncommon are: Cream, Tan, Tawny, Amber, Lavender, Lemon, Olive, Peach, Seafoam, Teal, Midnight, Light Gray, Dark Gray RARE: These colors have a 25% chance to pass their own color, and a 75% chance to pass any other color in the same category. Colors which are classified as Rare are: Gold, Silver, Bronze, Onyx, Blood